Intertwined Destiny's
by Animeloverkk6
Summary: two half sisters that have lived alone all there lives what will happen when cupid hits them with his arrow what will happen to these distint sisters
1. Feeling

Hello everyone, this is Animeloverkk6 and Diamondz-love here to explain this story. We decided that we were going to make a story together this story will be posted on just my profile. We do not own DBZ so with that please enjoy.

* * *

***A FEELING***

***ARIA***

I sighed as we flew towards east city, I had a feeling that we should head over towards it just to see what was going on and we did.

We approached a huge building and I shivered as I felt all of their energy's I hated small rooms especially if they were crowded.

I looked over to my sister and signaled her to hide her energy growling lowly in dragon tongue she nodded as we concealed our, powers, scent and appearances making us appear human.

I looked around the small area there were many humans and some people with some green skin, they all looked and smelled distressed.

I turned my head and used my sensitive hearing to pick up what they were saying. They talked about a friend that was apparently on some other planet. I paid no heed as I focused on a scent a scent I knew very well I just couldn't place who it belonged to.

I leaned in more and focused on their conversation again and the name that popped up made me and my sister jump and fall out of our hiding spot and startle every one there.

They all looked at me eyes wide and mouths like a fish but I didn't pay attention to that just to the woman in front of me. The only person other that my sister that I called friend.

"Bulma," I said lightly and she looked at us as if confused did- did she not recognize us my sister and I wined as we looked into her eyes.

I reached my hand up to touch her face but instead found myself on my back with some human hovering over me yelling. I heard my sister growl lowly and I did the same, did this man think he was stronger that I was and what right did he have to take me away from Bulma did he think I would hurt her. Just like that the patients that I have built up over the years snapped.

I growled again as I felt my eyes change and it felt as though I was looking through a sheet of red glass, I did however manage to keep from transforming completely.

My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist I easily crushed the bone in my hand feeling quite satisfied when he screamed in agony.

"I don't like to be touched," I growled again and stood his wrist still in my hand I heard him scream again.

I let go and pushed him to the ground sending a death glare at him making them all shiver before I places my stoic mask back on I turned and found my sister doing the same.

"Bulma it is us Aria and Kayonna we met through our mothers roughly fifteen years ago, I know you haven't seen us since our mother died but you have to remember us right." I said almost pleading with her to remember I heard my sister whimper behind me.

"Well uh I remember but they weren't human," she said and I smiled as I looked into her eyes and growled at Kayonna to change back. She looked hesitant but did anyway I smiled as I felt the shift of my bones and the pull of my wings on my back; I was roughly 6'0 with golden blond hair that looked almost white in the sunlight. My eyes were a cobalt blue with gold stretching out from the pupil. My wings took up a huge section of my back they were a solid black with gold on the tips not to mention they were so sharp they could cut through solid diamond. At my hip held my trusted which I always carried, my trusted sword crimson gold at my side and my twin katanas shining light and utter darkness on my back. I gripped my hand around the hilt of Crimson gold; the sword was made of the heart of a dyeing star and was edged in gold. I looked down at my fingers noticing the poison run through my nails the poisons change with my mood they were currently purple or distressed

I looked back at my sister she was about two inches shorter than I was but her wings made up for her height. They were a rich dark black the tips of her wings were made of solid diamond; I looked into her rainbow eyes that swirled with color as she gripped her hand around the hilt of her sword. She had one on each side of her hip the first being a bleeding crimson red in color, and the second being black as night. I looked to the sword that was nestled on her back its hilt was solid gold and the blade made from diamonds.

No one other than us could use our swords and not to mention that they were nearly indestructible.

I looked to Bulma she looked to be in a state of shock, "I missed you guys so much that day you left I drove off crying and that was actually the day my life began the day I met Goku." Her eyes looked distant.

"That is the man on the other planet correct." My sister said stepping forward her eyes locking with Bulma.

She nodded sadly and I huffed, "will you allow me to see if he is ok." I said stepping up to her.

She looked at ma strange but eventually nodded, "I will be reading your memories and then I will lock onto his energy signature if I find it he is still alive." She nodded as I place my hand on her head, this was a skill that only extremely powerful dragon demons could perform me and my sisters were some of them. I easily locked on and pulled away smiling.

"He is fine," I said to Bulma and she smiled tears in her eyes she hugged me and I just stood there stunned I gently patted her head.

"Hear come in I am sure you are tired." We nodded lightly and followed her in the only thing on my mind was the sound of screaming coming from that man that attacked me earlier.

"HEY YOU FORGETING SOMETHING"

* * *

That was Yamcha by the way sorry but in this story I needed him to be alive(for that moment) sorry again


	2. Meeting the dbz gang

H

***MEETING THE DBZ GANG***

***KAYONNA POV***

I fidgeted lightly under everyone's intense stares that were directed solely on me and my sister. I grabber her shaking hand in my own giving her a reasering smile. We both hatted croueded rooms, I squeezed her hand tryng to calm her down a bit and it seemed to work.

I smiled at her tence face and was extreamly happy to see her smile back, I had never seen her this worked up before, then again though we have never been in a room with so many people before.

I sighed tiredly, already knowing what was about to happen by the swirling in everybody's auras. That's when the questions started to fly.

The first question was asked by a short bald man, "So who and what are you guys." He said his stair directed at Aria I felt her flinch under it.

"Well we are half-sisters; we both share the same mother but have different fathers." I said lightly if I had my tail still it would be swaying nervously behind me.

"My name is Kayonna and my sister's name is Aria." I said confidence now slightly evident in my wavering voice.

"I am a full blooded Dragon-demon and my sister is a mix between a Dragon demon and a saiyin." Aria finished off her eyes closed and her arms now crossed.

I heard everyone in the room gasped at the word saiyin, and now it was a man with spiky hair turn to speak.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE the only saiyins left are me, kakkarot and his half breed son!" The man screamed angrily a vain popping from his forehead in his fit of rage.

I growled lightly looked at Aria with only one look in my eye. 'Let's prove it shall we."

I knew she understood because she was behind me the moment after. I felt her place her and right above where my tail used to be and gave a sharp push and sure enough a tail sprouted from my back.

I wrapped it lightly around my waited waiting on their reactions, all I got was silence what I liked.

"So what are your names," Aria said lightly her voice sounding board and uninterested.

The bald one spoke up again," I'm Krillen, the guy that has the broken hand is Yamcha, the one with three eyes is Tein, the one next to him is Choutsu and finally the ice prince behind me here is Vegeta."

"You better take that back you little runt or do I need to teach you a lesson" Vegeta said a sinister look in his eyes.

'He will prove to be quite amusing I thought as I watched Krillen grovel'

After that no one spoke until Bulma walked in breaking the silence, "Dinners ready," she said a smile plastered on to her face.

I smirked looking to my sister to see an identical smirk on her face.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' I though

* * *

Tada tell us what you think :)


End file.
